The Cider
by pooky1402
Summary: Fluttershy just can't get Angel to eat anything.. no matter what she tries.. But when Big Mac makes a visit, he may have just what Angel needs to correct his lack of eating habits. Just a simple sweet FlutterMac one shot.


"Oh _please _little guy... whatever is the problem..?" Fluttershy's little voice of concern piped up.

The rabbit turned it's head away, almost in defiance.

"Oh dear..." Fluttsershy gasped.

"But please! If you simply tell me, I can figure out how to solve the problem..." she persisted. The rabbit glared at her once again.

"..." Fluttershy simply sighed.

"I got it!" She squeaked, racing outside. Before she managed two steps outside, she ran into Big Mac.

The next thing they knew, Big Mac had been soaked in tanned sticky juice and sitting flat on his bum. While Fluttershy had fallen backwards to the ground, a pale smack dab on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" She replied out in shocked horror, though her voice was muffled from the bucket. Big Mac stared for a moment, unable to process what just happened, but it finally dawned on him, Fluttershy needed help.

He scrambled to his feet, and helped to pull the bucket off her. "Hold on.." He grumbled and finally * pop * the bucket came right off her.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped and quickly withdrew the bucket from him, holding the empty container between her hooves protectively. "Are you ok...?" She asked weakly.

He paused a moment, looking at his hooves, and brushing himself clean of dust before answering with, "eeyup!"

"Are you sure..?" She winced.

"Eeeeee-yup!" Once again, but just as calmly as the first response.

"Oh I'm so glad! I was really worried the the bucket of apples may have hurt you or that- wait... Those weren't apples.." She realized, noticing that the inside of the bucket was lined with a sweet liquid from what was there.

"Eeeenope! Cider.." He replied simply.

"It wasn't apples! Oh my gosh, it was something really special, especially for you to take the time extra out to deliver this.. and I knocked it out of your hooves and now your covered in cider.. man I'm such a cluts.." Then she stopped a moment, "Cider?" She realized.

"eeeyup! Extra supply" He smiled when she had finally realized.

"Applejack had extra so she decided to give it to her friends?" She started to fly again.

"hehe.. eeyup!" He looked up at her.

She stopped a moment when she heard him laugh. She had never heard him laugh... better yet say more than a word or two.

"Did you just..." She started.

"eeeeyes?" He asked.

"Oh uh... nothing nothing.." She smiled sweetly. "Well thanks for the "thought" anyways, it's the only thing left.." She sighed, looking away sheepishly.

"... It's the thought that counts... eeeeyup?" He smiled at her.

She giggled. "I sure hope so!"

At this, Big Mac chuckled a little.

She beamed. She, Little Miss Fluttershy had _actually _made Mig Mac laugh? The pony who never even said more than a word or two? Oh she would _definitely_ have to tell her little bunny pet about- "Angel!" She gasped in realization.

She stared at her a little wide- eyed.

"I'm sorry.. Angel is my pet bunny... who just won't eat! I came outside to get some other feed... try some other things you know? Nothing seems to be working though..." She whispered, feeling bad that she had to rush along.

"May I?" He held out his hoof for the barrel.

"Um... ok" She sighed already knowing that her new found friend was about to head back to Sweet Apple Acres. But he didn't! She stared at him as he actually preceded to the door.

"_may_ I...?" He asked after a moment of silence had transpired.

"Oh! Um ok.." She replied slowly as she opened up the door, allowing him to go inside. She watched from the door way, speechless at what had happened next, Big Mac offered the barrel to the rabbit, but he persistently turned his head. She sighed inwardly when she saw her small friend turn it's head yet again.

Suddenly Big Mac touched his hoof along the inside lip of the barrel, and dabbed the bunnies nose with some of the cider on his hoof.

The bunny sent a glare to him, both shocked and annoyed. How could come pony had down such a a thing?

Big Mac smiled when the bunny immediately went to cleaning its face, and his eyes brightened up. The taste of the cider was simply delicious.

Fluttershy flew slowly inside and sat down beside Big Mac, looking very surprised at her little pets response. She giggled. "I guess he just needed some of that cider in his diet.." She sighed with relief. Then her eyes opened up again. "But Cider doesn't come around again... till next year" She added sadly.

He smiled warmly at her. "I think we could make a little extra.."

"Oh could you?"

"Every once in a while... it'll take a little extra work.. but I don't mind for a friend..." He winked kindly, headed for the door.

"Thank you! Oh really just thank you! In fact I can send you some money to pay for the extra time and work..." She answered.

"Not a dime! Or I'll send you back twice the amount." He smiled.

She smiled back, leading him to the door. "Thank you..." She spoke up.

"Not a problem Ms. Fluttershy..." He responded. "Good night Ms. Fluttershy..." he bowed his head a moment and then with the barrel in possession, started his journey back to Sweet Apple Acres.

She followed his lone presence walking into the dusk till he was out of sight, not realizing that she had eaten up 5 minutes with that alone.

"Anyways, come on Angel let's see what we can find for you.." She smiled at her little friend.


End file.
